I'm Always Yours
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Sequel/Prequel/continuation of: First Kiss. This follows Santana and Quinn throughout their four years at William McKinley High School, where Santana struggles with developing feelings that she has building up for her friend. Will anything good come from these feelings or are they only meant to be friends? (My summaries kind of suck).


**Okay, so in 2012 I wrote this story called First Kiss...I kind of always thought I would go back to it and make it into a longer story. I just didn't really have the ideas. But now I do...**

 **...So this story is supposed to be a sequel to First Kiss, but it's more of an extension or a prequel. It's kind of the whole story from the start. Now I'm not promising that it will be updated all the time (do you know me? I can't promise that anymore) but I do hope to continue!**

 **It will have parts that were mentioned in that story, but I've also decided to change it up a bit.**

* * *

"Santana!" Her mother's voice peered through the door, followed by a knock. "You've got 10 minutes."

"Ugh." The girl rolled over, still in her sheets. She was so not ready for this day.

"Santana!"

"I know, I know." She grumbled.

"Ten minutes, breakfast is on the table."

Rolling forward, Santana stretched out her arms, a yawn creeping its way upon her face. As she flipped her sheets away from herself her phone began to ring. It didn't take long for her to reach out and answer.

"Hey Britts!" She grinned.

"Hey!" Santana could hear the smile in her best friend's voice as she stood up to get ready for the day.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

"Nothing, just getting ready for today. Isn't it exciting?"

"Not really." Santana shrugged, "it's just another year of school."

"High school, Santana." Brittany corrected her. "We're in high school."

"Yeah, so it's going to be all the same only different teachers."

There was a chuckle from the blonde, "is there no way to make you look at this positively?"

"That would be a no." Santana finished slipping on her skinny jeans before looking herself over in the mirror. "Britt, you know how I feel about school."

"But this year will be different. We're all a little older-"

"But it's still the same kids."

"There are different classes."

"And they'll be a _lot_ harder."

"What about cheerleading? You're excited about that right?"

"Yeah, I guess." She finished the last touches on her outfit before brushing a hand through her hair. "Though I heard the coach is crazy."

"And." Brittany drew out, "have you seen Puckerman over the summer?"

"No, why?"

"I heard from Nichole that he buffed up."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, she said he's so much hotter than he was last year."

"Didn't he go on vacation this summer?"

"Yeah, he was in Florida…They both were."

"What exactly did Nichole do with him?"

"What do you think…" Brittany trailed off.

"No!" There was another knock on her door and her mother's face appeared as she pushed it open. "I know." She said quickly as her mother gave her a stern look. The older woman continued to look at her so Santana said a quick goodbye to Brittany and followed her mother down stairs. "I don't know why you have to rush me, I'm ready."

"Santana, I have to be at work in 30 minutes." Her mother told her. When Santana shrugged, Maribel continued, "well if we're to pick up Brittany we have to leave soon."

"I'm ready." Santana told her again, moving to grab a waffle from the plate on the table, "we're set."

"Santana, sit down and eat your breakfast."

"No," Santana told her glancing toward the clock, "you have 30 minutes to get there and I'm not that hungry anyway."

Her mother glared at her for a moment, but Santana ignored it, moving toward the front door. She could hear her mother follow her down the porch stairs and through the freshly mowed grass over to her car. She hopped into the passenger side and as soon as her mother started the car she cranked the stereo. The ride over to her friend's house was short, Brittany really didn't live that far away; 10 minutes and that was on busy morning.

 **To Brittany:**

 **We'll be at your house in a sec.**

Santana shot her friend the text just as they were pulling onto the blonde's street. Luckily for them as soon as Maribel slowed at the curb, Brittany was already walking toward the vehicle, she waved goodbye to her mother before climbing into the back seat.

The pair shared a look along with a smile, but they said nothing to one another, instead enjoying the music that was playing. Brittany even went as far as dancing a little in her seat.

Just as they were nearing the school Santana's phone buzzed in her hands. She glanced down, noticing it was a message from the boy she and Brittany had been talking about that morning. Noah Puckerman. He was friend. They'd known each other their whole lives. Santana unlocked the device and clicked into the message.

 **From Puck:**

 **Can't wait to see you ;)**

"Remember Cheerleading try-outs are today." Santana reminded her mother as she pulled in front of William McKinley High School. Her mother nodded along, telling Santana to call whenever she needed picked up, biding them goodbye. The two teenagers, climbed out of the vehicle, taking in the sight of the school before them.

"This is exciting!" Brittany said, jumping up and down. "We're finally in high school."

Santana nodded along, her eyes traveling around the area. She saw a lot of familiar faces. There was Finn Hudson, Puckerman's best friend; and by extent a friend of theirs. He'd just climbed out of his mother's vehicle a dopey grin on his face. Santana watched him bend down, crouching to the window to say something to the driver. A little ways to her left there was the gothic Asian chick. Along with this black girl, dressed in loud clothes, who she was pretty certain was named after a vehicle.

"It's the gay kid!" Brittany said, pointing down the parking lot.

"Brittany, that's offensive." Santana said quickly, her eyes following the blonde's arm, noticing the boy climb out of his father's truck. He had his own smile upon his face as he gave the older man a small wave.

"I don't mean it to be." Brittany said, a look of worry on her face. "I just don't remember his name." Her eyes traveled around the area and she started pointing out people she knew the names of. Finn Hudson, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were a few of them.

"Well don't you two look smokin'!"

"Puck!" Brittany cried, as the girls turned around, "wow you're super-hot."

"You know it."

Santana chuckled as the boy flexed his muscles. "I heard you had a busy summer." She said, her arms folding across her chest.

He shrugged, "lifted weights, banged a few chicks."

Santana noticed a shorter girl wearing argyle send their group a look as she rushed past them. "How was it?" Brittany said quickly. The boy shrugged, opening his mouth to say something, however, he was interrupted as Finn stepped over to the group.

"Dude!" He chuckled, pointing toward Puck's hair, "your Mohawk is awesome!"

"Right?" Puck brushed his hand through the little hair he had on his head. "Badass right?"

The bell signaling the students to go to their classes sounded, and Brittany's eyes widened in fear. "What are your first classes?" She looked to the boys and then to Santana. Puck fished his schedule from his pocked and Finn turned his own around.

"I've got algebra." The tallest answered.

"Mine says Spanish." Santana said, her brow furrowed. Why the hell did they give her Spanish? She precisely remembered asking for French.

"English." Puck followed.

"Oh good!" Brittany cheered up, "you can show me where it is!" Her hand wrapped around his bicep. "Wow, its firm."

"That's right." Puck smirked, his eyes traced Brittany's figure before they began walking toward the building, "have I told you how fine you're looking?"

Finn cleared his throat before he looked to Santana, "when do you have lunch?"

Santana glanced back to her schedule before eyeing the boy as they too ventured toward the school. "12:40."

"Me too, we should meet up."

Santana nodded along, agreeing with him before they parted ways, each off to find their own classroom. Turns out the Spanish room wasn't very far away from the main entrance of the school. She entered the room and made a beeline for the back of the classroom. Quickly tossing her bag to the side and preparing for the normal 'first-day routine.'

A youngish looking man with curly light brown hair was their teacher. As soon as the starter bell rang he told everyone to sit and smiled, his own dopey grin much like Finn's and handed out the class syllabus. While he spoke in jumbled Spanish Santana took that time to take in her surroundings, only just noticing that a geeky looking kid with a big bush of hair had sat at the table with her.

"Hi." He said, his voice a little shaky. "I'm Jacob Ben Israel."

Santana scrunched her nose, sending him a nasty look. Why did he think it was okay to talk to her?

The boy continued to look at her awkwardly before turning his head away. The girl then took that time to glance around the room some more. It was decorated in the usual inspirational fashion for a schoolroom. Posters and pictures on the wall. Along with little trinkets. She watched the boy next to her fiddle with his hands, she had to find someone else to take his place. She definitely couldn't take an entire year sitting beside him.

Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were sitting at the table across from her. They were playing with a paper football so she assumed neither of them would be willing enough to switch seats. In front of them was the boy Brittany had so nicely called 'the gay kid' he was sitting beside the gothic Asian. Though neither of them were talking.

There was a blonde up at the front table, Santana noticed. She was wearing a yellow sundress, and a white cardigan. She was looking down at a book rested in her hands. Her hair fell to the side of her head, hiding her face. Santana noticed the teacher look around the room before he told them he needed the syllabus signed, but they were free to talk among themselves for the remainder of the period.

She also found her eyes falling to the girl in the front once more, she seemed completely focused on the book in front of her. So focused that the girl beside her, the one with loud clothes had to poke her to get her to sign the syllabus. Santana found herself smirking to herself, before her eyes fell to her cellphone which had buzzed in her pocket.

 **From Brittany:**

 **Puck and I made out.**

Santana stared at the message a little longer before she finally made herself reply. She didn't get it. Years ago she and Brittany had discussed both Finn and Puck and neither one of them had ever thought they'd ever be interested in either guy as more than a friend.

 **To Brittany:**

 **Really?**

She wasn't mad, just maybe slightly disgusted. Puck had always sort of been a ladies man. He tried way too hard, but seemed to be pretty successful. It wasn't that he was bad looking, far from it really. But Santana just couldn't see what all the other girls had seen in him.

 **From Brittany:**

 **It had to happen sometime. Why not today?**

Santana shook her head, her eyes rolling at that answer. It just seemed weird to her. So he muscled up a little? So what? Why does that suddenly make him look so much hotter? It's not like his face changed any. He still looked like the regular old Puckerman to her.

 **From Brittany:**

 **He's just hot now.**

She set her phone on the table top and quickly scribbled her name on the paper that had been set on her table by the person in front of her. She clicked the pen away before sliding it and the paper to the Jacob kid beside her.

 **To Brittany:**

 **I just don't get it.**

Two classes later and she was finally able to wander the hall or a moment and find her locker. The halls were still fairly crowded as kids moved back and forth toward their own lockers and to other classes. She had three books in her bag and she was ready to get rid of some of the weight. Glancing at her schedule once more she noted her locker number was 175 before her eyes wandered along the markings on the metal doors. _Great._ She thought as the number jumped out at her.

"Move." She rolled her eyes because it was only the first day of school. People weren't supposed to get on her nerves until the third day, second if they were unlucky.

The blonde crouched over tying her shoe looked up apologetically, "I'm sorry." She muttered before grabbing her bag and standing straight, "is this your locker?"

The dark eyes lightened, the crease from her forehead disappeared as she nodded, "yeah, actually it is." She hadn't seen her before.

"Shoe was untied." The blonde quickly shot back with a smirk gracing her lips, "I'm Quinn by the way. Quinn Fabray."

The darker girl took a step back her eyes traced around the girl with the extended hand before she accepted, "Santana Lopez."

Quinn's smile didn't fade as she took a step away and waved Santana to her locker. The Latina found herself watching Quinn for a second longer; she was pretty sure this was the blonde from her Spanish class. "I've never seen you before." Santana found herself saying as she fished her books from her backpack and put them into the metal cabby

"Yeah, I just moved to Lima during the summer."

"Well, you moved to the wrong place." Santana told her. "This town sucks."

That had the blonde laughing, "pretty sure I had no say in it…my dad got transferred."

Santana finished with her books and shut the locker, "where are you from?"

"Belleville."

Santana wasn't sure why, but she really liked this girl. It was weird because Santana wasn't one for making new friends. She'd rather keep the old ones. But something about Quinn had drawn her in. Normally after the initial introduction she'd just wander off. But she really didn't mind the fact that Quinn had started walking with her as she made her way toward the gym.

Their walk had ended after a few seconds when Quinn had noticed the science classroom and pointed to it, "that's me."

"Do you have lunch after this class period?" Santana questioned.

The blonde glanced at the paper she had stuffed in her cardigan pocket and read the words upon it. "Yeah, I do."

"Cool." Santana found herself smiling, "find me."

Quinn eyed her for a moment, almost as if she was going to ask if Santana was serious, however she decided against it and instead nodded. Santana watched the blonde turn into the room before she continued down the hall and entered the gym. "Britts!" She called, jogging over to her friend.

"Oh, thank God!" Brittany laughed, "I was beginning to think we didn't have any classes together."

"I know right." Santana agreed. "Look, I just met this girl Quinn, she seems really cool, you totally need to meet her."

"Quinn?" Brittany asked, too which Santana nodded. "That's a weird name."

Santana chuckled as the two of them took a seat on the bleachers with the rest of the class. She liked Quinn's name. "Do you have lunch next?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome, you can meet her then." As the bell rang again, a short-ish kind of big guy came into the gym, walking slowly.

"All right!" He yelled out, "I'm Coach Tenaka. I coach the football team and since it's mandatory for all coaches to also teach, I'm your gym teacher. I want you all too always bring a change of clothes to work out in…" He was still rambling, but Santana couldn't bring herself to listen.

"You seriously made out with Puck?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically, "couldn't help it. Did you see those muscles? He's super-hot now."

"Britt-"

"I don't want to be a virgin anymore." The blonde threw out there.

Santana's brow scrunched before she shook her head, "so Puckerman? Really?"

Brittany sighed, "look, Santana, I don't really care who it is. But I do think it needs to be someone who is bound to be popular. I am going to be a cheerleader, and cheerleaders are always popular. Puck is gonna be on the football team, so why not him?"

"But it's Puckerman!"

"And I'm okay with that."

Santana noticed that a few of the guys were taking a stance and were walking toward the locker rooms. "Wait, what's happening? Are we supposed to get up?"

Brittany's blue eyes also seemed to notice the boys, but she said nothing.

"It's just the guys that are trying out for the football team." A voice answered. "Tenaka wants them to show a little of their skills."

Santana's head whipped toward the person the voice had come from. It was the argyle girl who had sent their group a nasty look that morning. "Oh, okay."

"Who are you?" Brittany said, she looked a little confused. "Are you a dwarf?"

"Uh…" The girl blinked, looking between the pair before she said, "my name is Rachel."

"Oh." Brittany shrugged her off, "you look like a dwarf." She shifted in the other direction, watching the guys return from the locker room, some were shirtless and others had tank tops on, they were all wearing shorts. "I like this class." Brittany admitted.

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes before she dug into her backpack to grab her cellphone.

Gym passed quickly and soon she and Brittany were off to the lunch room. The lines were moving fairly fast so they got their food pretty easily before wandering around the area, in search of Finn. When her eyes found him, she noticed Puck, nodding along to whatever the boy was saying. Santana directed Brittany toward the guys.

"…She was so hot, man I swear." Finn finished.

"What's going on?" Santana asked as she and Brittany sat across from them. The blonde sending Puck a sexy look.

The boy with the Mohawk soaked it up before looking at Santana as he shook his milk. "Finn was just telling me he saw the 'hottest girl in the world' last hour."

Santana eyed Finn, her brow arching a little. "N-not that you two aren't hot." Finn stated quickly, "cause you are…totally."

"So who is she?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I don't know." Finn admitted. Santana's eyes wandered around the area, before spotting the blonde she was searching for.

"Yo, Quinn!" She called out, waving the blonde over.

Three pairs of eyes glanced in the direction she was looking. "Dude that's her!" Finn muttered, "Santana how do you know her?"

Santana shrugged at him scooting over while Quinn walked over to them. "Met her in the hallway."

"Hi." Quinn greeted, with a smile. Her eyes danced around the group as she took a seat. "I'm Quinn."

"S'up girl?" Puck greeted, "Puck."

Quinn's brow furrowed, "Puck?" She asked, "that's your name?"

"It's Noah." Santana offered quickly, "but he prefers Puck. As in Puckerman-"

"The man of your dreams." The boy interrupted.

"Dude." Finn said, jabbing the boy in the ribs. "Ignore him." He directed toward Quinn. "I'm Finn."

Santana watched the pair stare at each other for a moment before she interrupted, "this is Brittany." She gestured to the other blonde beside her. Quinn's eyes drifted away from Finn toward the taller girl, "hi." She said again.

"Hello." Brittany said, "do you like cats? I have cat. His name is Lord Tubbington, he's kind of fat and likes to smoke cigarettes with his biker gang."

Quinn seemed a little confused, her eyes drifted to Santana. This was kind of a test for the blonde, see she was very protective of Brittany. They'd been friends since as long as Santana could remember and anyone who thought Brittany was stupid didn't belong in their group.

"I do like cats." Quinn told her, "I don't have one though, my father is allergic and thinks pets are distracting and needy…your cat sounds awesome though, I'd love to meet him."

 _Okay this girl is amazing._

Quinn glanced back at her tray before shaking her head, "I forgot a fork. I'll be right back." She said taking a stand and walking over to the table to retrieve her utensil.

"Bro, you're right. She's so hot." Puck turned to his friend. "Can't wait to bang her."

"I saw her first." Finn was quick to say before he shook his head, "I mean-"

"She's not toy." Santana said with a chuckle. "You can't fight over her like a piece of meat."

"I like her though." Brittany said, "she didn't make fun of me."

Quinn returned to the table with her fork and started digging into her salad, "so how long have you all known each other?"

"Forever." Brittany shared, "Sanny's mom and my mom were best friends for like ever so it was only right that we'd be best friends too. Right San?"

"That's right." Santana agreed, "and we met Tweedledee and Tweedledum in elementary school."

"You're Tweedledum by the way." Puck muttered, picking his cheeseburger up and taking a bite.

Finn chuckled awkwardly before he looked at Quinn, "I'm not."

The blonde smiled at him before she continued with her food. Santana wasn't sure why, but she didn't really like the looks the pair of them were sharing. They didn't set well with her. Finn was right though. Quinn was quite the looker. She looked like a star from the silver screen. Girl could be a model. Santana noticed she had beautiful eyes too. They were green but they had flecks of golden brown in them making them seem hazel.

 _Oh, crap she's talking to me!_

"What, I'm sorry?"

Quinn motioned to Brittany, "she said you guys were trying out for cheerleading?"

"Oh, yeah." Santana nodded, "totally. Brittany's like awesome at dancing so-"

"They just want to be popular." Puck chimed in.

Quinn's eyes drifted toward the boy, he shrugged before he took the last bite of his sandwich. "There's nothing wrong with that…My sister says popularity in high school is very important."

"You have a sister?" Finn wondered.

"Yeah. Her name is Frannie, but she's like seven years older than me. She lives in Florida." Quinn took a drink of her milk before she said, "I'm trying out too."

"Awesome we'll be like the three MuskeCheerios!" Brittany squealed.

Santana chuckled as she finished her lunch. The period ended sooner than she'd have liked it too and soon they were wandering toward the entrance of hallways. Quinn, however, had disappeared. "You have a sister?" Santana heard Puck mock.

"Dude," Finn said, "I was just being friendly."

"Could you be any more obvious?" Puck shot back.

"At least I'm not trying too hard." Finn growled, "Puckerman 'as it the man of your dreams.'"

"I'm so much hotter than you bro." Puck shrugged it off, "you don't stand a chance. Might as well bow out."

Santana rolled her eyes, "would you two idiots shut up."

"Really." Brittany agreed.

Their group parted ways again as Finn and Puck had Spanish next and Brittany and Santana had an art class. There were only two hours left of school and Santana hoped to God they went by quickly, she was so ready for this day to be over with.

Something was on her side that day as the last two classes sped by. She chatted with Brittany through the first one and when she realized she wasn't joined by any of her friends in last class (journalism) she hit up Mike and caught up with him. He was trying out for football too, said it would help with scholarships and his dad was set on him getting into a really great college.

By the time the final school bell rang Santana was ready for it. She hopped out of her seat almost faster than everyone. She found Brittany in the hallways and they walked to the gym together for the cheerleading tryouts as the football field would be occupied by the boys trying out for the football team. Brittany and Santana quickly changed into more comfortable clothes; Santana a pair knee-length gym shorts and a tank. Brittany was wearing short shorts and a sports bra.

"I get why she called us MuskeCheerios now." Quinn shared as she joined the pair on the bleachers waiting for the tryouts to start. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top of her own. When the girls looked at her she shrugged, "I didn't know the cheerleaders were called Cheerios."

Tryouts were brutal. Their coach's name was Sue Sylvester and Santana was sure she hated kids. She had them running suicides and doing several cartwheels before taking each and every girl aside and making them run through a routine that Abby Tyler (the captain) had shown them. Anyone who messed it up was immediately kicked out of the gym. It was kind of unfair. The routine was fairly hard and they had only been shown once. But any miss-step and they were cut.

Around forty girls had shown up to the tryouts and by the end of the day only fourteen remained. Sue stared at the girls who were huddled around, some clutching their sides, others bent down, their hands on their knees. A few were even on the floor.

"What's your name?" Sue directed to Santana.

"Santana Lopez."

"Santana." Sue repeated. "I'm going to ask you to stand next to the wall over there."

Santana looked toward the wall she was pointing at, but she didn't say anything. She carried herself over to the wall and stood beside it.

"Who are you?" She snapped at a girl who was seated on the floor.

"Alison Landry."

"Alison Landry. You're cut." Sue said into the bullhorn she had in her hand.

"Wha—Why?" The girl stood up shocked. It surprised Santana too, because Alison had run through the routine so easily she was really good.

"Because you sat down." Sue told her simply. "That goes for everyone else who decided to take a seat. Get out!"

Alison along with four other girls took off toward the exit. Some were too shocked to say anything and others were mumbling under their breath.

"You." She pointed to Quinn. "What's your name?"

"Quinn Fabray."

"Go stand next to the Spanish one." She waved her hand toward the wall Santana was standing at. Before she continued looking at the seven girls remaining. "I have thirty students on my squad right now." Sue told them. "I only have room for five more. What makes you all think you're good enough?"

"Why are we standing over here?" Quinn asked, leaning against the wall, her eyes reached Santana before she looked back to the older woman in the tracksuit.

"I have no idea." Santana admitted. But she wasn't comfortable with it.

"Get out!" Sue barked at the last remaining boy who had tried out. Santana wasn't sure what the guy had done because Quinn had distracted her, but by the way the boy was retreating she was sure it was something bad.

"Who are you?"

"Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany shared. "The S stands for Susan, but I'd rather just go by Brittany. Lord Tubbington thinks its better that way. He's my cat."

"Go stand with Abby. You made the squad."

Brittany couldn't contain her squeal as her eyes reached Santana. Being the good friend she was Santana sent the girl a thumbs up. But honestly if Brittany made the squad and she didn't there were going to be some issues.

"I am so confused." Quinn admitted.

Santana smiled before she caught sight of Sue again. "I'm Taylor Addison." The tall brunette told her. "You told me last year I was too fat to join the squad. I lost 20 pounds."

"Go stand with Abby."

Sue looked at the five remaining girls before she pointed to the one standing beside the bleachers, "join Abby the rest of you get the hell out of my gym."

"But you said you had five spots." A girl interrupted.

Sue nodded, "that's right." She looked toward the small group standing in the middle of the gym. "Air-head, fatty and the other one." She then pointed toward the wall, "Spanish and…pretty."

"She called you pretty." Santana said.

Quinn's eyes widened, "we made the squad!" Her voice was low, but the excitement was still there.

"What?" Santana asked, she was too focused on the fact that the coach had offended everyone except Quinn.

"Santana we made the squad!" Quinn repeated, this time a little louder, "I'm still confused as to why we're all the way over here…but we made the squad."

"Oh, my God!" Santana chuckled when the words registered in her mind.

The five girls retrieved their stuff before they stomped out of the room. Sue looked at the new recruits that were standing with her captain before she walked over to Quinn and Santana. "Okay. I want you each to do a handstand." She told them.

"I'm sorry, what?" Quinn questioned.

"A handstand, Barbie, or are you too plastic?"

Santana watched Quinn shake her head apologetically, her eyes falling to the floor. "Why do we have to do a handstand?" Santana asked.

"No questions." Sue told them, "just do them. Hold them as long as you can."

The two girls shared a look before they stepped far enough away from each other in case one of them fell they wouldn't hit the other. And then they each flipped onto their hands.

"Five minutes." Sue said as Santana's arms gave in and she fell to her legs. She stood up and watched as Quinn held her own.

"Eight." Their coach said as Quinn's own strength subsided and she too collapsed. When Quinn stood back up Sue looked at her. "Congratulations."

Quinn's brow furrowed and she shot a glance to Santana.

Sue blew her whistle and the rest of the squad gathered into the gym. "Were they just hanging around outside?" Santana whispered when Quinn stepped over to her.

"Meet your new captain." Sue said into the bullhorn as the final Cheerio gathered around her.

Abby scoffed, "what!?"

"Quinn Fabray." Sue motioned to the blonde next to Santana.

"Captain?" Quinn asked, "no I-"

"I want you all here tomorrow morning at six for your uniform fitting and practice, you better be here at five-forty." She said to Quinn before saying, "now get out of my face!"

"Coach!" Abby called after the woman who had pushed past a few of the students toward the exit. "Coach, hold on!"

"What just happened?" Quinn muttered in shock.

"You made captain!" Brittany said cheerfully as the rest of the squad parted.

Santana looked between the two blondes before she shook her head, "son of a bitch."

* * *

 **This little bit took me like three weeks to write, so if you like it please let me know! I would love to continue, but I only want to if I know people are interested. Thanks again for stopping by.**

 **...Also this is my first ever M-rated story so let me know how it turns out when I get there (though it may take a while, they did only just meet :P)**


End file.
